The Spy Dogs (Season 1)
by OJPSimpson
Summary: The Spy Dogs is an original series of child-friendly 750-ish word tales that are about as close as you can get to the Pound Puppies without causing a copyright infringement. Hooray. New one every Monday maybe? Ep3. Out now! NOTE: New "episodes" will be added HERE as new chapters.
1. Ep1: Welcome To HQ

THE SPY DOGS

 **1: Welcome to HQ**

"Hey, pups! Welcome to the pound!" A large, grey mutt gabbled, "The name's Dolt and we're the Spy Dogs."

"The Spy Dogs?" A young pup asked doubtfully.

"Yeah. That's Kindle," He pointed to a black and grey-mottled dog, that looked somewhere between a darkened sheepdog and a husky. "He can breathe fire!"

"Really?"

"No. But we like to pretend." He paused for a brief second before adding, "but I'm the smart one."

"I can tell you like pretending." The other pups giggled.

"You bet I do!"

"Come on now, Dolt, I'm sure the pups would like a proper introduction," The black dog spoke wisely, subtly positioning himself as to show off the brown-orange highlights in his fur, "I'm Kindle. These are my friends, Dolt, Snowy, River and Storm. And he's my younger brother, Isaac."

"Aw. Your brother's so cute" The pups spoke in unison, looking at the month-old Isaac.

"Yes, isn't he just?" Kindle glanced over to his brother in admiration, "Anyway, we're the Spy Dogs and today we're going to find you a home."

"But Kindle. We already had a home." One of the pups squealed,

"Yeah. But… but then they got rid of us," another one mumbled, "and I don't think we want homes anymore."

"No," the first one added, "We want to stay together forever."

"Hey, pups," Kindle smiled, "Don't worry, we can find a home you can live in together, with a person who really loves you and cares for you."

"You can?"

"Of course we can," Snowy butted in, "It's our job to make sure pups are safe, and that includes getting them in a nice home."

"Awesome!"

"Awesome indeed," Kindle nodded, "Now come downstairs, we knew you were coming and so did our homework."

"Wait a minute," Dolt interrupted, "But I didn't do my homework. Does that mean I'm going to get into trouble? Because I don't like trouble Kindle."

"No, Dolt. No trouble."

"Hooray!"

"So," River spoke, "These are your people."

"Aw! They look perfect!"

"Yes they do," River continued, "And they're one big happy family too, so you'll get to stay together."

"When do we get to meet them?"

"They're coming to meet you here tomorrow!"

"But we don't want to wait that long."

"I'm sorry pups," Kindle sympathized, "But that's the earliest they could make it."

"OK. Fine. But could you tell us a story."

"I- Uh-"

"I mean, you _are_ the Spy Dogs. Surely you have some epic adventure to tell us about, don't you?"

"Um. Well, I guess-"

"C'mon Kindle," spoke one pup, then in unison, " _ppllleeaaassseeee_ "

"Ugh, fine. Here were go…

It was a stormy night in the city, and we received reports of a stray pup being carried away by the wind. They gave us the co-ordinates, and River punched them into the GPS. Snowy, Storm and I then set out for the location, which turned out to be right next to the edge of a cliff. We saw the pup, whose name we later found out to be Pebble, clinging to a lamp post. Storm went to grab onto him, when the wind blew and he fell just over the edge-"

"Oh no! Wha- what happened to him? Did he survive Kindle? Did he?"

"Don't worry pups. He survived. Anyway, Snowy, who was closest to the edge dived after him and caught him in her mouth. I quickly lent over the edge and caught Snowy's tail so she didn't fall either. Then, with some help from Storm, I admit, we pulled them back over the edge and to safety. Once we brought him back to the HQ, we found Pebble his perfect person, and dropped him with them the next day."

"Wow, Kindle! That sounds _awesome_. I sure hope I get to be a Spy Dog one day."

"Yeah! Me too!"

"Now settle down, pups. I'm sure you do, but for now you're too young, and we've got work to do. Dolt, keep an eye on the pups."

"Will do, Kindle!" Dolt called as the other Spy Dogs turned and left.

"Say, Kindle," Snowy said, "I don't quite remember it being that way."

"Now, c'mon, they're pups, we've got to big it up a little."

"Big it up a little? Yeah, it was stormy, but he was literally right outside the entrance to HQ."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I let my imagination run wild sometimes. Anyway, the pups enjoyed it so that's fine by me."

"And me."

"And me too."

"And me three!", River paused, "So, did you just admit that Storm was stronger than you?"

"What? No- I never! I was stuck, and my legs were at a bad angle and-"

"I'll take that as a yes."

LE FIN

The Spy Dogs is an original, definitely not copyright-infringing series created and written by Oliver Simpson


	2. Ep2: Puppy Love

THE SPY DOGS

 **2: Puppy Love**

"Right, mission briefing: We've got a couple of new pups arriving imminently, and we need to get them placed today. The pound's holding an adoption day tomorrow and we don't want anyone going to the wrong place."

"No we wouldn't" Dolt broke in.

"Dolt," Snowy scorned, "Don't interrupt Kindle."

"Thanks, Snowy," replied Kindle calmly, "Now, does everyone know the plan?"

"What plan."

"You know Dolt, the plan to get those pups homed today."

"What pups? And why do we need to place them today?"

"Nevermind," Kindle muttered after a long, loud sigh.

"Here they come!" Cried Snowy, as two small cardboard boxes were thrown into the arms of the pound's owner.

"Ugh." He gagged, "Get these blasted animals into the cages, Andrew."

"Yes sir."

There was a short silence while they waited for Andrew to leave. Once he had gone, Kindle spoke, "Hey there! Welcome! My name's Kindle, this is Dolt, Snowy, River and Storm."

"Hey," the smaller, brown pup said, "I'm Squeak, and this is my bestest friend in the whooole world!"

"I'm Callum," the large, black-and-white pup said, "and she's _my_ bestest friend in the whooole world and more!"

"That's sweet." River smiled.

"So, how did you pups come to know each other."

"Well, when I was being caught by the dog catcher, I was scared and frightened. But when he was caught, Callum told me I'd be OK."

"Well, when I was being chased by the dog catcher, I tripped and hurt my paw. But when I was caught, Squeak licked it better."

"Well then, you'd better come with me so we can find you a home."

"Only if it can be a home with Callum."

"Only if it can be a home with Squeak."

"OK, we'll see." River's smiled broadened.

"Are we sure they're not twins?" Snowy said, turning to Kindle as they pups went inside, "Because they talk identical."

"I know. It is kinda cute." Kindle smile suddenly vanished, "Just as long as it doesn't cause a problem homing them."

"So pups," River spoke, "These are your people. Callum, here're Amy, and Squeak, here's Max."

"They're so perfect."

"They're so awesome."

"But, River. Does this mean we're going to be separated?"

"Yeah, does it?"

"I'm afraid so."

"But…"

"But…"

"Come on, pups," Kindle tried to reassure them, "it can't be _that_ bad, can it?"

"It can. I don't want to go anywhere without Callum."

"Yeah. I don't want to go anywhere without Squeak."

"Oh boy," Kindle whispered to Snowy, "Looks like we've got a long day ahead of us."

"Kindle!" Storm called, sticking her head through the entrance, "You'd better hurry – the last bus leaves in five!"

"River," Kindle spoke hurriedly, "How far apart do the perfect people live?"

"Hang on, let me check."

"You mean you don't know? We were due to leave anyway, come on!"

"They live…" She hesitated for a moment.

"Come on!" Storm called in even more of a panic, "it's here!"

"Oh no," Kindle muttered, "It's early."

"They live next door!" River exclaimed

"Great, do you hear that, pups. You'll live next door to each other. Perfect, right?"

"I guess."

"I suppose."

"Good, now hurry."

The dogs ran to where Dolt was supposed to be waiting.

"What? Where is he? Dolt was supposed to be waiting for us here!" Kindle look around, visibly distressed, "DOLT!"

"I'm coming!" Dolt called, running round the corner, "What is it?"

"Stay still." Kindle grabbed the pups in his mouth, leapt up onto Dolt's back and over the Pound's walls. As they landed, he looked up.

"Kindle!" Storm called, "You're too late."

"No-"

"It's gone."

"You mean we're not going to meet our people?"

"Yeah, is that what you're saying."

"I'm sorry pups, that's what it looks like." Kindle sighed, "If only-"

"Come on, Kindle, let's not blame anyone. We need to get back inside and figure out a new plan."

"Good point, Storm. Let's do it."

"So, guys. Anything?" There was a long silence before Kindle suddenly smiled.

"Now if I know you Kindle, that face means you've got a plan, or trod in another dog's waste, and I'm going to guess it's the first one."

"You'd be right, Snowy." Kindle smiled deviously, "If we don't want the pups to be adopted tomorrow, then it's simple…"

"What's your plan, Kindle?"

"We need to make them…" His smiled grew into a grin, "We need to make them unadoptable."

TO BE CONTINUED

The Spy Dogs is an original, definitely not copyright infringing series created and written by Oliver Simpson


	3. Ep3: Unadoptable

THE SPY DOGS

 **3: Unadoptable**

"So let me get this straight," Snowy said, "We're going to make little Callum and Squeak as ugly, disgusting and unlovable as possible."

"Exactly. It's perfect. No one will adopt them, and we can get them to their people afterwards. Sound good to you pups?"

"Yes! I love pretending"

"Yeah! I love getting dirty."

"Then let's get to it!"

"Wow, Kindle, you've definitely made them… unadoptable." Snowy hesitated, before adding "Even I wouldn't adopt them."

"Let's just say hygiene wasn't at the forefront of my mind when I was a pup."

"Kindle, that's-"

"The kids are here!" Storm called.

"Great!" Kindle smiled.

"Oh no…"

"What is it Snowy?"

"Look over there"

"Callum and Squeak's perfect people!"

"Why did I trust your plan in the first place?"

"Why didn't I think to check this?"

"Hey," Storm spoke calmly, "everyone makes mistakes. Right now, we need to get them out of there."

"I think it's too late for that," Said Snowy, looking to where Callum and Squeak's perfect people were backing away from the enclosure.

"OK. Anyone got a plan B?" There was a long silence, "I guess that's a no. Let's get downstairs.

"Right, I think I have an idea-"

"One as good as your last?"

Kindle paused before continuing, "But first we need to make the pups a bit more presentable…"

"Leave that to me, Kindle."

Kindle sighed. "Then we can do the old faithful leave them on the doorstep trick. Works every time."

"Except for that one time it didn't."

"Shush Dolt. Haven't you got things to be doing?"

"I have? … I've forgotten."

"Never mind…"

"Now this is how you make a pup look good, Kindle." Snowy said proudly, pointing to Squeak.

"Thank you, Snowy. Is everyone ready?"

"I've had everyone get into their positions."

"Good work, Storm. It's go time!"

"OK, Callum, Squeak – these houses are where your perfect people live."

"They look so pretty!"

"They look awesome!"

"That's what I like to here. So, here's the plan. Snowy is going to drop you, Squeak on that doorstep and Storm will place you, Callum, on the other. Then they'll press the doorbell and run away. All I need you to do is give the person who comes out, the best puppy-dog eyes you can. Got it?"

"Yes Mr. Kindle!"

"Sure have!"

"Awesome, let's do this." …

"Aww! Look mom! A puppy! Can we keep her?"

"Of course we can, Darling. Isn't she the cutest?" …

"Dad! Dad! Look! A puppy!"

"Now son, we've spoken about this. You can't have a puppy. Not after yesterday."

"But Daaaad."

"No means no." …

"Another one of your amazing plans, Kindle."

"But- Why wouldn't he take Callum. They're a perfect match!"

"So, what do you suggest we do, Kindle. You're the one with the plans, afterall."

"Snowy, give Kindle a break."

"What? This is his fault."

"Look, Snowy, I'm sorry. We can argue about this later, but for now we need to find a way of getting Callum in there."

"Fine. Let me take it from here then. I'm gonna try the old newspaper trick."

Snowy put a newspaper in Callum's mouth and pressed the bell again.

"Dad! Look! The puppy's brought you a newspaper!"

"Well, that is nice. But those puppies yesterday… they were horrible!"

"But dad! These look nothing like them! Plleeeeaaase Dad!"

"Oh, alright then. Bring him inside."

"Yes!"

"Well that's another day's work complete."

"It is. Thank you Snowy."

"Saying thank you doesn't make it not your fault."

Kindle sighed, "Fine. I know it was my fault. Let's just forget about this, shall we?"

"No. And besides, what did you mean when you said hygiene was important to you when you were a pup?"

"Oh, I never said it was unimportant, it's just I was always preoccupied by other stuff."

"Like what? What's more important than being clean."

"I'd… I'd rather not talk about it."

"Actually, that's fine. I'd rather not know."

Storm poked her head through the entrance, "Five new pups are here!" She paused for a moment, before adding, "And it looks like they're a job for you, Snowy."

"Huh? Why?"

"Let's say they look like they take after Kindle…"

"Ah- I see. I'm coming."

"Me and my big mouth," Kindle muttered to himself, "When will I ever learn to keep quiet."

The Spy Dogs is an original, definitely not copyright infringing series created and written by Oliver Simpson

Author's Note:

\- Apologies for the slightly shorter on this week – I've been busy IRL.

\- Thanks to the person who gave the suggestion last week (I forget your name) – I will definitely think about it!


End file.
